


friendly kisses.

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [3]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, BFFs, Fluff, Friendly kisses, Oh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, because I said so, filming videos, jsyk, oh if you didn't figure out by now, omg they were roommates, the cat ears are mentioned, they kinda are just adorable and are in platonic love, they kiss, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: more of corpse and Sykkuno's shenanigans and them being in platonic love for almost 2k words. this one is shorter than normal, i wrote this in like an hour.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), but like bromance
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 20
Kudos: 675





	friendly kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

Sykkuno had moved in a few days ago and he hadn’t finished unpacking yet, his shelves and closet were empty, and his clothes were still in suitcases and boxes. He decides to start unpacking around 4 am when he couldn’t sleep, what he didn’t expect was for Corpse to walk in in his pajamas looking weirdly awake for the time of night.

“Hey,” Corpse’s voice slightly deeper than usual and unbelievably soft, “Do you need any help with that?”

“Oh, hey Corpse,” Sykkuno looks up and meets the dark eyes of his best friend, “I think I’m good, and sorry if I woke you.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me,” Corpse crouches down beside Sykkuno and starts moving clothes from the suitcases and sorting them.

“Well, that’s good,” Sykkuno continues moving his clothes to the shelves and racks in his closet and he finishes one of 3 boxes of clothes when Corpse speaks up for the first time in a while.

“Sykkuno,” the man in question turns toward him, “Remember these?”

Sykkuno immediately recognized the black and pink headband that he had worn on Halloween, “I thought I gave those back to Scarra,” Sykkuno laughs awkwardly bringing his hand to his face, “and I don’t remember packing those.”

“Well, they made it here somehow,” Corpse stand up and walks over to Sykkuno, “Now where should I put them.”

“I have a feeling I know where you want me to put them,” Sykkuno says taking them and putting them on, then shyly saying, “Meow.”

“Kittykkuno is adorable,” Corpse boops Sykkuno’s nose before turning back to the suitcase he was emptying.

Sykkuno just stood in place blushing, not knowing what to say for what feels like forever, it’s only like 10 seconds though before he shakes his head and brings himself back to reality and starts on the next box. 

Sykkuno pulls out a familiar grey sweater Corpse had lent him a few months ago and smiles to himself. He folds it and puts in his drawer, Corpse may never get that sweater back, but whatever.

-🖤-

“Okay next round is starting,” Rae’s voice is heard through the discord call.

The starting animation plays and Sykkuno gets impostor with corpse, “Oh, it’s me and Corpse.”

He had been streaming for a few hours and only gotten impostor a few times, “Well at least Corpse is a great impostor, so we have a chance of winning this one.”

Sykkuno didn’t notice that Corpse was afk until the man was standing next to his desk, Sykkuno mutes his mic to the stream, “Hey Corpse.”

“Hey,” Corpse places a glass of water on Sykkuno’s desk.

“Oh, thanks,” Sykkuno takes the glass and takes a drink, “Also you should probably get back before a meeting gets called.”

“Oh right,” Corpse feels his body move before his brain, his hand moving to cover the camera and he leans over to press a soft kiss to Sykkuno’s cheek. He pulls back and smiles softly to the older, now blushing, man.

“Well as much as I liked that, they are about to see that we haven’t killed anyone,” Sykkuno says as Corpse moves out of frame taking his hand away from the camera, “so go.”

“See you later,” Corpse turns for the door, and as expected, a meeting gets called just as Corpse got back to his computer.

“Okay, what the fuck,” Rae's voice calls, “that was the longest round and apparently only one person died, and im guessing it was at the very end because I just left Poki like 10 seconds ago and now she is dead.”

“Did anyone see anything sus?” Felix asks.

“I was just doing tasks, and I passed just about everyone,” James says, “everyone except Corpse I think.”

“Corpse,” Toast exclaims, “what were you doing this round?”

“I’ll be honest,” Corpse starts, “I was afk for most of that round, then at the end I went down to admin and did my card swipe.”

“Suspicious how you were afk and there were no kills,” Felix says.

“I didn’t see a single person but I’m guessing there is a lot of grouping,” Corpse defends, “so the impostors could be both in groups hoping the other does kills.”

“I mean that is logical,” Lily says, “but we did a lot of our tasks in one round, so we could just do that,” she then skips and a few others follow suit.

“I have one more question before I vote,” Toast says, “Sykkuno, you stopped suddenly when we were walking on the left side with Jack and Michael, what were you doing?”

“Oh, I-” Sykkuno didn’t know what to say, that happened when Corpse had kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, I know what happened,” Corpse says, “I came into his room and asked him about something.”

It wasn’t a total lie, but whatever they are the impostors, they are allowed to lie.

“Oh, okay,” Toast says and skips, “that explains both of your weirdness this round.”

No one was ejected, the game continues and the whole lobby is grouping already and Corpse and Sykkuno split off to find some kills. Rae gets killed in security by Sykkuno, the doors close he vents over to electrical and fakes some tasks before Lily comes in as his cooldown finishes. Well she is dead and Sykkuno hops into the vent as Michael walks into the back of electrical.

“Okay, who the fuck just killed my girlfriend and vented?” Michael asks as he calls the body.

“What happened?” Jack asks.

“I was following Lily around,” Michael explains, “and she went into electrical and I saw the vent close and her dead body just sitting there.” 

“Where is everyone?” Toast asks.

"Jack, and I were just vibing in Nav,” Corpse says.

“Can confirm,” Jack says.

“I just saw Felix in Medbay and I was on my way to security,” James says, “but I guess he could have vented after I left.”

“I was alone in caf, I just did my download,” Sykkuno lies, not placing himself anywhere near the bodies.

“Okay,” Toast says kind of defeated, “so the only information we have is that Felix is the closest to the body.”

“Does anyone have any clue where Rae is?” Jack asks.

And of course, no one had seen her, so they were in the clear for this, the next round starts and no one had been voted off yet.

“Okay, I think we can call lights and kill on the way,” Sykkuno says opening the sabotage menu.

“Let’s keep Felix alive, because he looks kinda sus, and always keep Toast alive,” he says running through storage not crossing anyone killing James and hiding behind a box, waiting for someone to report it. 

“On the way to lights in storage,” Jack says, “I don’t know who is in front of me, but they definitely killed James.”

“I think I was in front because I got the report as I was going into electrical hallway,” Felix says, “but I didn’t kill him.”

“I would ask on triangle of trust but you have broken that before,” Jack says.

“I don’t trust Felix,” Corpse says, “he was the closest to the last kill and now he is close to this one.”

“Get Felix outta here,” Toast goes for blood.

“That works,” Sykkuno votes Felix.

“Well, I swear on the Triangle of Trust, it wasn’t me,” Felix says as he looks to see all 5 of the others to have voted him, “but, I will vote myself. Good luck gamers.” 

Pewds was ejected and they re-spawn, “that was clean, I'll let Corpse get the last kill, because I got most of these.”

Corpse calls reactor and kills Michael on the way, the Victory screen appears.

“Sykkuno!!” Rae yells, her mic flickering, “you are a crazy murderer!” 

“I- g-guess I am,” Sykkuno says to the lobby, “Good job Corpse.”

“You carried that,” Corpse sounds so proud, “Sykkuno if you ever say you aren’t good at impostor again, I will show this clip.”

“Oh, well, thanks I guess,” Sykkuno awkwardly laughs and he reads out more subs that he missed.

“Yeah, after that round I don’t think you can ever say you aren’t big brain again,” Toast says.

“Oh, well,” Sykkuno says awkwardly, and soon enough the next game starts, Sykkuno no longer the center of attention, but he did get killed first but whatever, that’s just a normal day here.

-🖤-

It was a few months later and Offline TV and friends were filming a classic never have I ever video, as it had been a while and many new friends and members had joined since the last one.

Sykkuno, Toast, Scarra, Michael, Lily, Poki, Rae, Leslie, Edison, and Corpse were sitting in the OTV living room, on two couches and Corpse just out of frame beside Sykkuno. Poki and Lily did the intro and they started asking questions. With many people to put down fingers for the things they had done. Currently Sykkuno, being the Innocent™ one hadn’t put even one finger down.

“Never have I ever had more than 5 million subscribers,” Toast says, making Michael, Poki, and Corpse put down one of their fingers.

“Um, okay,” Leslie was up next, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.”

Lily, Poki, Rae, Michael, Edison, and Corpse put down their fingers, but guess who else, Sykkuno.

“I couldn’t help but notice Sykkuno, that you no longer have all 3 fingers up,” Poki teased.

“Um, yeah,” Sykkuno says, “I see you don’t have any fingers left up.”

“Yeah, but that isn’t surprising, but you kissing a guy,” Poki says, “that has to be a story. Spill.”

“O-oh,” Sykkuno covers his face with his hand and looks to Corpse as if asking if he could tell the story. 

Corpse slightly nods, and Sykkuno starts talking, “So, Corpse and I may or may not have been kinda drunk one night, and we just kinda kissed. It isn’t that interesting of a story.”

“Yeah, just the normal,” Corpse says.

“Okay I knew you were close, but what?” Rae asks, “That isn’t just a “normal” thing for most straight guys.”

“Well, it isn’t really an interesting story,” Corpse says, “some of the other stories though, those ones are interesting.”

“Okay, as much as I like hearing you talk,” their friends just watch this interaction with wide eyes, “can you not, especially when we are recording.”

“Make me,” Corpse says with a smirk.

“Don’t worry, we can cut all this,” Toast reassures, “but this is just an interesting interaction to watch.”

They both were aware of the others in the room, but they didn’t really care.

“Are you sure you actually want me to shut you up?” Sykkuno says with more confidence than most in the room had ever heard from him.

“Definitely.”

Corpse grabs Sykkuno’s sweater, which was in fact the same one he had stolen from Corpse all those months ago, and pulls him into his lips and gives him a quick kiss.

Sykkuno and Corpse smile like idiots when they break apart until Lily clears her throat, “Why can’t Michael look at me like Corpse and Sykkuno look at each other?” 

“Hey!” Michael exclaims.

“Okay if you two are done making out we should probably get on with the video,” Rae says with amusement.

That’s exactly what happens, and so what if they are just giving the fans and their friends more reasons to ship them. It really doesn’t matter to the two roommates, they are just having fun while they can.

🖤the end is just the beginning🖤


End file.
